Trip to the Past
by Yuki Mitsuki
Summary: Three girls from an elite team called Team Angels, arrive at Master Yen Sid's tower to receive their mission, to travel back in time where Ventus, Aqua, and Terra are. They are faced with many obstacles, especially Master Xehanort and Vanitas. They must change the fabric of time to make sure that Ventus, Aqua, and Terra end up together, within a time limit! Can they change Fate?
1. Chapter 1

Trip to the Past

Once upon a time, there were three keyblade wielders living in the Land of Departure, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. They were the best of friends, but a mysterious man named Master Xehanort came along and turned their worlds upside down. He tried to mix Ventus and his counterpart, Vanitas together to make the _x_-blade. Alas, his plan crumbled when Ventus defeated Vanitas. Xehanort took control of Terra, but Aqua tore them apart, and in order to save her friend, she disappeared in the realms of darkness. Ventus's heart has found his way into a little boy's heart for the time being, while his body is sleeping in Hallow Bastion. Aqua and Terra were never heard of again, their story ended in tragedy. All this was caused by one man seeking power over the almighty Kingdom Hearts.

"Are you sure this will work Melody? Maybe we should just go home and lay around...or do missions!" Venus said after Melody gave her a death glare. Flare sighed and shook her head, checking her watch. "Master Yen Sid said he wanted us at the tower at 3 sharp! Can we please just stop arguing and hurry up?" The famous Team Angel were on their way to the Mysterious Tower to meet Master Yen Sid, a powerful wizard and also Keyblade trainer. He called the three girls to his tower for an important mission, going back in time. Flare and Venus insisted it was a bad idea and could change the present world. Melody though, had other thoughts, and agreed. She was the leader of the team, so the other two had no other choice but to follow her orders. They arrived at the tower and stepped inside. "Melody, you're making a huge mistake! W-what if after all this, we won't be able to meet?! There won't be a Team Angels! Melody!" Melody sighed and kept going upstairs, ignoring Venus. Flare and Venus glanced at each other and shrugged, following Melody upstairs. Melody knocked on the door and the three entered, Venus closing the door behind her with a heavy heart. They stood in front of Master Yen Sid, who sat in his desk with an expressionless face. "Ah, you girls are right on time, good job. I called you three here because I certainly can't call Sora and Riku. I am very busy myself, teaching Lea how to wield a Keyblade." The three nodded, keeping their shocked feelings hidden. Master Yen Sid cleared his throat and slowly got up, walking towards the window. "I need you three to go back in time and save three people from disaster and sorrow." Venus slammed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Look Sid, don't you know this is wrong?! Just how long are we going back? You didn't really give specific details!" Master Yen Sid was looking out the window, staring down at something. "Venus, I called you three in here because I will give you the details. You three are going back 10 years to the Land of Departure. The lives you will help are three keyblade wielders-" "No." Master Yen Sid sighed and turned around, facing them with a grim face. "I am sorry Venus if you disagree, but this is a requirement." Venus scoffed and dug her nails into the desk. "Why do we need to help Terra, Aqua, and Ventus for?! You're pushing us into a war zone here! Their fates are already decided! We can't possibly change it!" Melody stepped forward and shook her head, a determined look on her face. "Venus, step down. We will do the mission Master Yen Sid, you can count on us." Venus sighed in frustration. "Do you know what will happen?! Everything will change if we do this mission! This part of history is too big to change!" Melody narrowed her eyes and grabbed Venus's wrist. "You will not back down to this mission Venus. You have made an oath to follow all my commands and the missions I assign you, no matter how difficult they are. This mission is no different." Venus kept silent and yanked her hand away from her grip. "...Fine, I will follow this mission with huge regrets." She walked beside Flare and looked away, her hair covering her eyes. Master Yen Sid cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, well, if that is all then we can continue." The door suddenly opened and a man with spiky red hair and sparking green eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Master, am I interupting something?" Flare gasped and smiled brightly. "Hey, it's Axel!" Venus sighed and softly bonked Flare's forehead. "No, his name isn't Axel anymore remember? What's up Lea?" Lea smiled and ruffled both the girls hair. "Hey girls! Long time no see! How's it going Melody?" Melody only nodded once and turned back to Master Yen Sid. "Master, if you could please let us start our mission. We will not fail you." Master Yen Sid nodded and opened a portal. "May all you three be careful, I warn you there are difficult obstacles you must face. Good luck." Melody nodded and motioned for Venus and Flare to follow. Melody looked back and nodded, then stepped inside. Flare smiled and waved. "Bye guys! We'll come back safe and sound, Angel Promise!" With that, she stepped inside. "Hey, where are they going Master? I wanna come with!" Lea said, wrapping an arm around Venus's shoulder. Master Yen Sid shook his head. "This mission is to difficult for you Lea. They are going back in time 10 years. Let Venus go." Venus shook her head and gently pulled Lea's arm away. "I will not fail this mission, but I highly regret this. Lea, please train hard to become a Keyblade Master. Sid. Lea." She nodded and clasped the locket around her neck, then stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I? Ugh, I feel groggy, my head feels foggy, stuffed with lead. Where's Melody and Flare? I have to open my eyes, hm? I hear something...a voice? Open eyes! Venus's eyes slowly blinked open, and shut them again as a bright light hit them. She raised her arm and shaded her eyes as she slowly got up. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she dropped her arm and looked around. "Wow, what a pretty field!" She gasped as she stared at the waterfall bubbling down. The grass rolling as a cool breeze passes by, tickling Venus's face. She spotted a huge object with three circle rings attached to it, swaying gently. She spotted a few dents and scratch marks on them, and realized what they were. There were training toys for the new keyblade wielders, learning how to use the keyblade. "Melody? Flare?" Venus walked around, looking around. "Melody! Flare! Where are you?" She sighed and stopped, looking up at the huge castle in front of her. "Wow, this is what the castle looked like before it got crumbled? Amazing! Ah, I wonder if they're inside?" Venus walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened by a man with brunnete hair and caramel eyes. Venus stared at the man, then slowly checked him out from head to toe. Hm..nice build, tall, hot, a bit too old but that's okay. Yup, he's a real hottie. This must be Terra. "Yes, who are you?" Terra said politely, smiling. Venus put on her best smile as she batted her eyelashes. "My name is Venus, and I seem to have lost my two uh, sisters! I was wondering if they were in here." Terra thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I have seen them. Master Eraqus brought them in. Please, come in." He opened the door wide enough to let Venus through. She giggled and slightly bowed. "Thank you very much." Terra grinned and nodded, leading her into the main room, to find a woman with short blue hair and kind, blue eyes stare down Melody, who narrowed her eyes. "Melody! There you are!" Venus sighed in relief and walked over to her and suddenly hugged her. "H-hey! Let go of me!" Venus tugged on her hair sharply and cried out in a dramatic voice. "Oh my dear sister! I have missed you so much! Don't ever leave. My. Sight. Again." She emphasized the last few words, and Melody nodded in understanding. "Of course, dear sister Venus. Now all we are missing is young Flare! Where could she be? Aqua right? Yeah, where is Flare?" Melody asked in a flat voice, her eyes darkening. Aqua forced a smile and started to walk away. "I think she is with Ventus in his room. I will go fetch them. Terra, keep them company until Master Eraqus comes back." Terra nodded and walked towards them, a smile on his face. Venus turned and checked her breath and patted her hair down. Melody shook her head in disgust and walked around, examining the room around her. The room had a very high ceiling, the roof was a skylight, the sun pouring in and bathing them in light. The walls and pillars were pure white colored with gold. The floor was made of marble, with an intricate design of swirls and loops. At the end of the room was a throne, with a pink stone jutting out from the wall behind the throne. Venus wondered what it was, but her thoughts were distracted when Terra offered her a drink. "Ah, no it's fine. You have a very beautiful home." Terra nodded and looked around, a look of bliss on his face. "Yes, this place has been my home for a long time. I've been training here for most of my life with Master Eraqus and Aqua. Welcome to the Land of Departure, where Keyblade Wielders train to become true Keyblade Masters." Venus nodded and walked around, her mind roaming. She wondered how she was going to save these three, as she was chewing on her lip. There was Master Xehanort to think about, not to mention Vanitas. There was so many obstacles she has to face, and within a limited amount of time. If she remembered correctly, this was the day when Master Xehanort is here and ruined everything. She walked over to the window and stared out. Hmph, what would have happened if Kingdom Hearts never existed? Venus wondered. All of these tragedies would of never happened. These three, Sora, Riku, Kairi, the Organization, Sora, Xion. Why would people want such power? They wouldn't handle all that power, they would also get hurt. "Venus! Venus, Flare is here! Huff, Venus!" Venus snapped out of her daydream and turned to see Flare walk with Ventus, a boy with chestnut spiked hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Melody was staring at Venus, her eyebrow raised. Venus shook her head and smiled wide. "Sorry! I just love to daydream!" But...if Kingdom Hearts never existed, none of this would be happening. I would stay stuck at the palace and who knows what the others could be doing. "Ah, yes. Welcome Master Xehanort, I hope this place is to your liking. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, who are those three?" Master Eraqus stopped and stared at the girls while Master Xehanort rubbed his chin examining them. "We found these three here unconsious today Master." Terra explained, slightly bowing. Melody nodded and stepped forward and bowed. "Nice to meet you, my name is Melody. These are my two sisters, Venus and Flare. You see, we came here because.." Melody furrowed her brow, her sentence trailing off. Venus stepped forward and smiled. "We were on our way to visit Radiant Gardens, but we got attacked by unknown creatures! Next thing you know, we landed here. I'm Venus by the way, nice to meet you." Master Xehanort slowly smiled. "You poor children, I hope you're not hurt. It would be a shame to see such beautiful girls like yourselves to get hurt." Melody frowned and opened her mouth, but Venus held out her arm and forced a smile. "Why thank you kind sir. Although, we must leave soon. So, if you'll excuse us..-" "No. You three can stay here and watch the Mark of Mastery between Aqua and Terra! I insist, take a rest here." Master Eraqus exclaimed, spreading his arms out. "Tch." Melody muttered under her breath, a scowl forming on her face. Great, I do not want to be in the same place as that guy. Melody thought, crossing her arms over her chest. Flare swallowed hard and looked down, staying quiet. "Yes, it's fine. You each can go to a spare room and take a rest. Please do stay." Ventus said softly, a kind smile showing on his face. Flare took a glance at him before looking down, her face a light pink. Melody rolled her eyes and took Flare's arm and walked past Master Xehanort. "Sure. Thank you for your hospitality. Venus, let's go." Everyone watched as both girls walked away, whispering quietly to each other. The sun shone through the windows and illuminated the room. Venus could see the dust particles dancing around in the air. Master Xehanort stared at Venus, a grin crossing over his face. "Miss Venus, is something wrong?" Venus stared back, her eyes hardening. I could kill him right now...or maybe not. He's much more powerful in the past. Not to mention...Venus glanced quickly at a figure under the stairs that head to the rooms. Venus gritted on her teeth and shook her head. "Just...a bit tired. I will go now, thank you for letting us stay here." Venus nodded and walked away and past by Master Xehanort. "Be careful. This isn't your fight." Master Xehanort murmured, stopping her. Venus looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "I came here on a mission...and I will complete it." She hissed and walked away, heading to the rooms. "He's right, this isn't any of your business." A figure wearing a black and red suit was leaning against a wall, his face covered with a mask. Venus stopped and laughed bitterly. "I know, I didn't want to do this, but a mission is top priority. Even if it means wiping you out...Vanitas." Vanitas shook his head. "You look familiar...have we met in the future?" Venus smirked, looking away. "You actually believe you survived?" Vanitas stood frozen as Venus walked away to a room and shutting the door tightly, along with her scared feelings. She leaned against the door and took a shuddering breath, sliding down on the floor. She put her knees to her chest and scowled.


End file.
